Lo Prometo
by Lenchu
Summary: Ese hombre tan correcto y de gustos exquisitos, ese hombre, su sueño. (Es pésimo el Summary, lo se)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que la historia principal es de ElijahxOC. Elijah es mi personaje preferido de TVD y en español no hay ningún fic de el D:**

**Este cap es para presentar a este personaje que no conocemos y espero sea de su agrado.**

**No me gusta demasiado mi forma de redactar, asi que si tienen consejos y criticas, bienvenidos sean, voy a intentar que el OC no sea Sue. Y cualquier otro tipo de consejo tambien es aceptado**

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

—Care… no puedo seguir con esto — Decía una voz irritada mientras acariciaba el negro pelaje de su gata.

—Vamos Sophie, no puedes dejarme ahora, tengo que preparar el Miss Mystic Falls de este año — La rubia la regañaba con la mirada. —Ademas… ahora que Elena es vampiro, las cosas están bastante mal, no quiero que te vayas.

—A eso me refiero, estoy harta del tema de vampiros, hombre lobos, cazadores, dopplemierdas, no por ti, pero quien me dice que alguno de ellos no me succionará la sangre de las venas, ¿Que me dices de Klaus?, mira en lo que se ha convertido este aburrido pueblo.

Ella era la prima de Caroline, más que prima era como su hermana, vivía en la ciudad y con frecuencia venía de visita, pero el último año no había aparecido, según ella por la universidad.

Tenía 19 años, rizos café caían hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos marrones, casi negros, contrastaban con su blanca piel.

Caroline se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados —Han pasado meses y no te ha ocurrido nada— decía clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella.

—Porque me he mantenido al margen… igual me encanta este pueblucho— la miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

Caroline esbozó la mayor de sus sonrisas y negó con la cabeza. —Te odio— gritó mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

_Aquí estoy, otra vez dejándome convencer por mi prima para quedarme en este pueblo, debo admitirlo, me encanta la vida de pueblo y antes este era mi segundo hogar._

_Volví, con mi gata, cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi tío Bill, el hermano de mi madre. Fue un golpe duro para Caroline, aunque ella es fuerte, tan segura de si misma, tan hermosa. La quiero como a una hermana._

_Me he quedado desde entonces en su casa, las cosas no están de lo mejor en mi familia y no me molesto en absoluto alejarme, pero claro, los extraño._

_Care, por su parte no tardó ni una semana en contarme el tema de los vampiros, y con un extenso "resumen" de la historia y lo que había pasado en Mystic Falls. No creí nada, hasta que ella misma me lo demostró. Si, me asusté, pero luego me creí dentro de Crepúsculo, excepto que los vampiros no brillan, tienen deseos de matarte y no pueden engendrar un monstruo que coma las entrañas de su madre._

_En fin, amo la música, toco la guitarra y la viola, estudiaba zoología pero este año lo dejé, tal vez lo retome en un futuro, en cuanto al trabajo, me siento una carga para mi tía, aunque ella no lo acepte, pero cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de ganar algo de dinero la aprovecho._

* * *

—Bueno, celebremos yendo de compras — decía con gran entusiasmo Caroline.

—Siempre tienes una buena excusa para ir de compras— dejo salir una pequeña risa. —Igual, solo voy a acompañarte, no tengo dinero… y no, ni lo pienses, no vas a pagarme nada.

La rubía alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. —Sophie Eve Burke, no permitiré que vayas de compras conmigo y no me dejes comprar nada para ti.

—Entonces me temo que no podré ir…

Sabía que Caroline era la persona más testaruda que conocía y que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—… bueno, solo algo barato

Caroline sonrío triunfante y tomó las llaves del auto. —Ok, vámonos— su sonrisa podría alegrar cualquier cosa.

Fueron hacia esa calle que tanto amaba Caroline, todo el largo eran tiendas de ropa de todo tipo, y algunas de zapatos.

—Bueno, necesitamos vestido para el evento

—Care… que te dije acerca de dinero?

Pero la rubia simplemente la ignoró y caminó directo a una boutique muy elegante, Sophie simplemente la siguió, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era tan testaruda.

El lugar era hermoso, de un blanco puro las paredes y un lustroso piso de madera oscura. Todo estaba decorado con telas de diferentes colores, infinidad de vestidos y trajes por todos lados. SI alguien tenía una gala definitivamente este era al lugar que debía acudir.

Cuando Sophie se dio cuenta su prima la tenía más de diez vestidos en sus brazos.—Ten, estos son los que más me gustaron para ti— le tendió los vestido que apenas podía agarrar.

—¿Qué esperas? Pruébatelos!

Sophie se dirigió hacia el probador y cada vestido que pasaba lo admiraba, todos le encantaban de alguna u otra forma. Pero Caroline tenía alguna objeción con cada uno de ellos.

Se había puesto un encantador vestido azul, iba al cuerpo y tenía alguna que otra pedrería en el cuello.

—Car cariño, ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?— preguntó mientras salía del probador buscándola. Unas manos sujetaron el vestido y levantaron el cierre con delicadeza.

—No lo vas a creer, encontré el vestido perfecto— Caroline tenía puesto un hermoso vestido que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, dorado con algunos detalles en negro y venía dando saltitos, cuando se frenó en seco. Sophie la miró confundida.

—¿Que rayos estas haciendo?!— frunció el ceño y abrió la boca. Sophie se giró lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos azules y una media sonrisa que conocía bastante bien.

—¿Cuál es el problema?, estaba en apuros porque la barbie vampiro no podía ayudarla y le preste una mano, bueno… dos— soltó una risa con un poco de sorna.

—Aléjate de mi prima Damon Salvatore!

—Tranquila rizitos de oro, solo estaba aquí para comprar— levanto las manos en son de paz. —Pero quizás, tu prima quiera acompañarme esta noche a la ciudad, este pueblo no tiene una noche muy activa, y creo que deberías comprar el que tienes puesto.

Sophie sabía muy bien de quien se trataba Damon Salvatore, pero el tipo era endemoniadamente atractivo, su prima le había advertido sobre el, pero la estaba invitando a salir, que tan malo sería?. Salir de la seguridad de Mystic Falls con un vampiro asesino enamorado de una doppelganger vampiro.

—Acepto— dijo sin más. —En cuanto al vestido, llevaré el rojo

Caroline abrió su boca haciendo una cara dramática, mientras Damon volvió a sonreir.— pasaré a las diez por ti, no es nada formal— salió de la tienda mientras recogía unas bolsas.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?, hace unas horas tenías miedo y ahora saldrás con Damon, el vampiro mas bueno e inocente de Mystic Falls

—Por lo menos no bailé con Klaus, vale, paga eso y vamos a casa, ya tenemos zapatos.

Caroline bufó y salió de la tienda con el ceño fruncido, Sophie la seguía cargando las bolsas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la rubia contestó el teléfono —Hola... si… de acuerdo… te veré allá.— colgó.— Debo ir a ver al comité, el evento es en dos días, pero estaré aquí antes de que te vayas.

—Claro, adiós— dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Caroline le lanzaba una mirada de represaría.

Como de costumbre su tía no estaba en casa, esa mujer vivía para el trabajo, subió las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación para dejar las cosas cuando un maullido atrajo su atención, su gata Julie la miraba con un semblante interrogante.

Suspiró mientras la alzaba en brazos—Saldré con Damon, estoy un poco aterrada, pero el tipo es tan atractivo, maldito libido.

Dejó las cosas y a la gata sobre la cama, y se dirigió al baño.

Se desvistió y abrió la ducha, el agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo la relajaba, comenzó a pensar en que había hecho y se arrepintió, ¿Por qué había accedido? El tipo era arrogante, infantil y asquerosamente sexy, ella no era una hueca ninfómana, un hombre como objeto sexual no era lo que buscaba. Siempre había soñado con el príncipe azul y encantador de los cuentos de hadas, algo que ella creía que nunca iba a conseguir "Solo será una distracción, esta enamorado de Elena, como todos, además es una mierda" se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y comenzó a hurgar en su clóset, buscando algo adecuado, al final, se decidió por un short tiro alto negro y una blusa sin mangas verde aqua. En los pies se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, quería esperar a Caroline para que la maquillara, ella lo único que conocía era el delineador y rímel.

Se miró al espejo y se agradaba, hacía tanto que no salía con un chico y se río frente a su reflejo, su pelo suelte húmedo, no sabía que hacer con el, y lo dejó asi.

Aún faltaba una hora, y Care todavía no llegaba… ya no sabía que hacer, así que tomo su viola y comenzó a tocar, era una melodía triste, con un aire celta, la había compuesto un compañero antes de que ella se vaya, sonrío al recordarlo "Siempre ha tenido talento".

La puerta se abrió y en menos de un instante una apresurada Caroline se encontraba frente a ella.—Llegué a tiempo— sonrío dulcemente mirándola.

—Necesito ayuda con el maquillaje

—Menos mal que lo dices, si no nunca me hubiese enterado. Manos a la obra!

No entendía como le podía gustar organizar y arreglar todo a su prima, ella era tan desordenada y con frecuencia espontánea, siempre que planeaba algo le salía mal.

Caroline terminó rápido, un maquillaje bastante ligero para la noche.

—No quiero que parezcas una zorra

Sophie enarcó una ceja. —Si tu lo dices..

—Estás hermosa, ven aquí— Caroline la abrazó con fuerza, parecía una madre, Sophie no sabía porque era tan protectora, pero correspondió con gusto su abrazo, sin saber porque los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lagrimas.

—DING DONG!

—Acaso no puede tocar el timbre?— Caroline estaba molesta, Damon era tan infantil. —Ten cuidado Sophie— su mirada tenía un tanto de súplica.

—Estaré bien, además, tengo tu collar de verbena— Señaló el collar que le había dado Elena a su prima

—DING DONG!— se volvió a escuchar y las chicas bajaron, Caroline con furia en los ojos.

—Eres tan idiota que no puedes tocar un timbre?— la puerta se abrió de golpe, el hombre se encontraba vestido como siempre, un jean negro acompañado de una camisa negra.

Damon la ignoró completamente y sonrió hacia Sophie.—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó con inocencia.

Sophie se colocó al lado de Damon y este paso su brazo por su cintura. Caroline lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Adios Care— arrastró las palabras, era mayor que ella no tenía porque preocuparse.

Damon la guió hasta el coche y abrió la puerta mostrando algo de cortesía. Una vez dentro del coche Sophie borró su sonrisa— A mi no me engañas, no soy ninguna chiquilla estúpida, que eso te quede claro

—Vamos a divertirnos entonces— sonrío de lado y puso en marcha su Camaro.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola, quería comentar que escribir este capítulo fue horrible, pues lo tenía pensado de otra manera y en otro lugar, y tampoco quería hacerlo en 2 o mas caps, ya que no es tan importante dentro de la historia principal, por eso puede parecer medio sosa la redacción.**

**Bueno, como siempre se aceptan críticas y consejos.**

**Saludos.**

**PD: Si, cambié el título, me parece más apropiado para Elijah.**

* * *

Estaban ambos en silencio en el coche, Sophie metida en sus pensamientos, estaba dispuesta a hacerse la difícil con Damon, no es que fuera una regalada ni mucho menos, pero eso iba a divertirla un poco, quizás mucho.

Damon la miraba de reojo, al fin suspiró — Creo que he invitado a la chica más divertida de Mystic Falls, nótese la ironía

Sophie lo miró alzando una ceja— Entonces supongo que las conoces a todas.

—Sabes que sí.

Damon la miró con su típica media sonrisa y luego siguió la carretera.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una ciudad, no falta mucho

—Eso espero, estar contigo en el auto es un martirio, ¿Puedo conducir?— Su pregunta logró sacarle una fingida carcajada a Damon.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses

Sophie frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente, tenía en mente irritar a ese vampiro.

* * *

—¡He aquí Richmond!— exclamó con voz de locutor.

Sophie miró alrededor, observando la ciudad. Los edificios tenían un aire antiguo y bastante inglés, algunos un poco más modernos, pero en realidad esa parte era bastante parecida a Mystic Falls. El río corría a su izquierda, había bastante movimiento en las calles.

Enarcó una ceja a Damon—¿Me trajiste aquí?, yo soy de esta maldita ciudad.

—Lo sé— posó su vista en el río. —Peor hay un bar-discoteca que me fascina, no es una ciudad tan mala— volvió a mirar a la calle.

—Solo espero no cruzarme a nadie conocido.

Sophie suspiró.

Damon estacionó el coche frente a un edificio con un cartel luminoso. "Transilvania's one" era lo que tenía escrito.

Sophie desabrochó el cinturón "Que nombre conveniente" pensó. Luego miró a Damon, quien estaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando los brazos. —Nunca vine a este lugar

Damon la miró y abrió la puerta del auto. —Es un lugar un poco… extravagante— sonrió y bajó del auto. Sophie bajó también y siguió al vampiro.

Había una larga cola de gente, ellos fueron directo a la entrada y Damon miró al portero a los ojos, era un hombre de tez oscura, tan alto como un armario y sus potentes músculos se marcaban bajo la ropa, era imponente —Déjame entrar— musitó con una sonrisa, a lo que el enorme hombre se corrió y abrió la puerta.

Damon la tomó bruscamente de la mano y la guió al interior, era un elegante bar inglés. Las paredes y el piso eran de madera, en un hermoso color caoba, la barra era de una madera más oscura al igual que las mesas y los taburetes, que estaban tapizados de una manera exquisita. Era muy de los años '20.

Detrás de la barra se podían ver infinidad de tipos de whisky, también ron, tequila, absenta o cualquier bebida que se les ocurriera tomar.

Se oía un suave blues en el lugar, y los empleados estaban recogiendo las mesas y sillas en un rincón, mientras otros colocaban juegos de luces en el techo. Se encendieron unas rojizas y anaranjadas, el ambiente había quedado muy tenue y daba una ligera sensación de encierro.

—Hemos llegado un poco temprano— Dijo Damon mientras se dirigía a la barra. —Bourbon— pidió al sentarse en un taburete. Sophie se sentó a su lado.

—Usted señorita, ¿Que va a tomar? — El barman la miraba sonriente.

—Eh… un daiquiri de fresa

—Enseguida, en total serían…

—Nada— interrumpió Damon mirándolo a los ojos. —Bebida gratis para los dos toda la noche.

El hombre asintió y comenzó a preparar el trago, mezclaba los ingredientes haciendo malabares, tenía gran talento.

—Parece que tiene sus virtudes ser vampiro— sonrió Sophie.

—No tienes idea— respondió, mientras el hombre servía las bebidas. Damon tomó su vaso y miró a las chicas que entraban. Todas estaban con poca ropa o prácticamente desnudas, eran seis y se posicionaron en diferentes lugares, cada una en una mesa con un caño que llegaba hasta el techo.

Sophie frunció el ceño mientras miraba a una de las chicas, era un poco más baja que ella, unos cabellos ondulados, castaños y ojos pardos, llevaba puesto solo un conjunto de ropa interior, con unas botas hasta las rodillas de cuero blanco.

—¿La conoces?— preguntó Damon mientras daba otro sorbo.

—Una "amiga" del secundario— sonrío y tomo un largo trago de daiquiri. —Priscilla.

—Bueno, no me molestaría conocerla un poco.

Sophie le clavó un escarba-dientes en el costado.

—Parece que a ti sí— dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras se quitaba el ensangrentado palillo.

La típica música de discoteca comenzó a sonar y las personas entraban. Era sorprendente la variedad de clases, géneros y gustos. Desde personas elegantes y con trajes, hasta los freaks más raros, góticos, punks e incluso un grupo de prostitutas. El lugar se llenó bastante rápido y el ambiente cambió completamente. El aire viciado, el ruido ensordecedor y la multitud mareo un poco a Sophie.

—¿Vas a bailar?

—Damon, no estoy lo suficientemente ebria, ve tú.

Este tipo de lugares no le agradaban a Sophie, menos este, que parecía un cabaret. Las chicas venían a coquetearle todo el tiempo a Damon, algunas le decían cosas asquerosamente obscenas, sin tener un poco si quiera de dignidad propia. Los borrachos se lanzaban encima de ella y el vampiro debía echarlos.

Ella lo vio justo, otro vampiro se encontraba en el lugar, algunos cuellos tenían dos agujeros de los que brotaba sangre, miró con preocupación a Damon.

—Tranquila, no hará nada, viene aquí desde que este… "club" se abrió. Ahora, planeas hacer algo?, porque enserio eres la mujer más aburrida…

—¡Bien!— lo interrumpió Sophie —Tequila!— pidió al hombre de la barra, lo sirvió de inmediato y ella lo tomó, sentía el liquido ardiente bajar por su garganta y su cara formo una extraña mueca.

Damon soltó una carcajada y apoyó sus brazos sobre la pulida madera de la barra, pidió otro vaso de su whisky preferido y se puso de pie.

—¡Chicas, vengan aquí!— unas diez jóvenes se acercaron y rodearon a Damon y Sophie.—La que más aguante bebiendo y venza a la hermosa chica que está aquí a mi lado, se ganará nada más y nada menos que a mí— se tomó todo el vaso de un trago.

—Damon, ¿Que mierda dices?— los ojos de Sophie mostraban su furia. — ¿Piensas comprarme con lo de hermosa chica?, vas a necesitar mucho más que eso, eres un idiota.

Damon alzó las cejas con una sonrisa y señalo con la cabeza hacia las chicas que ya estaban listas en la barra.

Sophie lo miró interrogante y luego a las chicas, entre ellas estaba Priscilla que se supone estaría bailando en el caño, pero en su lugar había un joven borracho haciendo idioteces. —Acepto— dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

El barman sirvió un shot de tequila a cada una, debían tomarlo sin sal ni limón. Una abandonó en el primer trago.

Así continuaron, shot tras shot, una a una, o de a dos iban quedando eliminadas. Damon las veía divertido junto al barman, mientras tomaban whisky. Y las chicas asquerosamente ebrias vomitaban o se iban con cualquier tipo que les pasara por al lado.

Al octavo shot solo quedaban tres, Sophie, Priscilla y una rubia exuberante, la cual con su noveno y último trago cayó de costado, inconsciente, había bebido demasiado antes. El vampiro que Sophie había visto la levanto en brazos subió por una escalera que se encontraba al lado de la barra.

Al solo quedar ellas dos el hombre del bar sirvió dos vasos de vodka.—Bueno, la ganadora será la que lo beba primero, uno, dos, tres.

Al escuchar el tres ambas tomaron el vaso y bebieron… Sophie apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa primero, ganó. Priscilla la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y volvió a su trabajo.

Le ardía la garganta y la sentía reseca, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, todo le daba vueltas, y las piernas le temblaban un poco. Miró a Damon con una enorme sonrisa. —Gané— dijo orgullosa intentando pararse, pero se tambaleó.

—Cuidado pequeña borracha— río el vampiro mientras la sostenía y la ayudaba a volverse a sentar —Sírvele un vaso de agua— cuando estuvo servido se lo alcanzo a Sophie.

Lo sostuvo sin entender mucho y tomo a grandes tragos. Sentía como su garganta dejaba de estar tan áspera y ardía un poco menos, comenzó a tener un poco más de luces, se levantó y dio un par de pasos. — ¿No bailas?.

Damon sonrío victorioso y la llevó de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Comenzaron a bailar, Sophie daba vueltas y hacía movimientos sensuales mientras reía a carajadas, Damon seguía sus movimientos y la devoraba con la mirada, la hacía dar vueltas, la alzaba en el aire.

Seguían bailando, cada vez más cerca. El la tomaba de la cintura y ella se colgaba de su cuello.

—No puede ser cierto— musitó Damon alzando la vista.

Allí entre medio de toda la gente se abrían paso tres hermanos, el más joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros tenía una mirada pícara y caminaba con aires de grandeza a la izquierda de su hermano, rubio y de unos penetrantes ojos azules, se le notaba furioso, y a derecha de éste, con un rostro inexpresivo y de traje iba el mayor, tenía el cabello y ojos marrones.

—Creo que mejor voy a buscar un trago— Sophie se escabulló entre la gente y fue hacia la barra.—¿A eso llamas bailar?...

* * *

Cuando vieron a Damon caminaron directo hacia él.

—¿Cómo están mis hermanos preferidos? Excepto Kol, sin ofender, no me agradas— se levantó de hombros.

—Debes ser demasiado idiota para hablarme así… si, eres idiota— Kol se abalanzó sobre él, pero algo lo sujetó de la camisa, impidiéndole continuar.

—Ya basta hermano—Elijah le hizo un gesto para que volviese con Klaus, Kol frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre—En cuanto a ti Damon Salvatore, te he salvado la vida, otra vez. Todavía sigo esperando que muestres un poco de respeto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— inquirió buscando con la mirada a Sophie.

—Me temo amigo que eso es algo que no te incumbe— Klaus se acercó con una sonrisa en la cara. —Es solo un pequeño asunto familiar… —Klaus desvió la vista y alzó las cejas sorprendido. —¿Esa es la prima de Caroline?

Kol miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Creo que podríamos ser "amigos"

—Debe ser una broma— dijo Damon boquiabierto mirándola

Sophie se encontraba con una botella de whiskey en la mano, colgada del tubo donde debería estar Priscilla. Giraba y bailaba al ritmo de "I love rock n' roll", subía y bajaba con gran destreza, o la suficiente destreza para su nivel de embriaguez. Terminó toda la botella, la gente la aplaudía y quiso bajarse, pero se tambaleó y cayó de la mesa.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, o beber un poco menos— El le sonrío cálidamente, la había atrapado antes de que tocara el piso.

Sophie lo miró a sus ojos oscuros y sonrío, estaba ruborizada, en parte por el alcohol. —Gracias —murmuró, la sentó sobre la mesa. Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró —¿Te conozco?

—Soy Elijah, hermano de Niklaus— tomó la mano de Sophie y la besó con total delicadeza.

Ella soltó una risita. —Ah si, Sophie Burke, prima de Caroline— bajó la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

—Sofía— susurró, su voz no tenía un acento tan ingles como el de Klaus.

Sophie ladeó la cabeza y miró al suelo, su sonrisa se desdibujó, parecía ausente.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó presionando un poco su mano para que reaccionara.

—Si— volvió su mirada hacia Elijah. —Solo, es que así me llamaba mi abuela— una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Empezó a marearse, todo se le movía nuevamente. —Dios, estoy tan ebria— se frotó la mano libre por la cara.

—¡Elijah, lo hemos encontrado!

—Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos— sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había ido. No quedaba rastro de los originales, ni si quiera Damon pudo ver a donde iban.

Sophie quedó confundida, sentada allí, por un momento lo único en lo que se ocupaba su cabeza era en ese hombre, ese vampiro.

Damon apareció de pronto frente a ella.

— ¿Terminaste tu charla con el vampiro original?

— ¿De que mierda hablas?— No entendía lo que decía Damon.

—Déjalo, no importa, al final no eres tan aburrida, bailas bastante bien en el tubo— apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Puede que haya tomado una clase o dos… tu no eres tan aterrador tampoco

—Oh, si que lo soy— dijo sonriente.

—No me asustas— lo miró a los ojos, unas oscuras venas se le marcaban alrededor al tiempo que sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre

—¿No?— Se acercó más a ella.

Ella lo miraba, la imagen era tan aterradora como hermosa, ese hombre era un Adonis, era imposible no sentirse atraída por su físico, inconscientemente se acercó a él. —No— murmuró.

Damon sonrío dejando ver sus colmillos. Sophie se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, con las manos se aferraba a su nuca.

Damon la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Intentaba atrapar los escurridizos labios de ella entre los suyos mientras acariciaba su espalda vigorosamente con sus manos.

Sophie acariciaba el cabello de Damon al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a bajar sus besos, primero hacia su mentón y luego a su cuello. Ella solo suspiraba en su oreja mientras él rozaba sus dientes en su delicado cuello, hasta que finalmente la mordió.

Sophie se quejó y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Damon, la mordida era dolorosa.

Damon disfrutaba de su sangre, el alto nivel de alcohol le daba un sabor exquisito.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, vibraba en el pantalón de Damon. Se apartó de Sophie con un gruñido y atendió al celular.

Sophie se colocó una mano sobre la herida de la cual aún salía un poco de sangre.

—¡No entiendo nada, espera!— gritaba Damon mientras subía las escaleras, Sophie lo siguió lentamente y se paró en seco ahogando un grito al ver la cabeza del vampiro del bar separada del cuerpo.

Damon colgó el teléfono y abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada. —Parece que ya sabemos que hacían nuestros amigos originales aquí. Debemos volver a Mystic Falls, Elena esta teniendo problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Perdonen por tardar taanto en actualizar, pero para compensarlo es muy posible que hoy tengan doble cap :3 bueno, aunque este no sea un capítulo por así decirlo, es como un adelanto de lo que se viene. **

**Como sabemos poco de las aficiones de Elijah decidí que podía ser músico, tiene pinta y vivió la evolución de la música, quien dice, quizás conoció a Bach. **

**Muchas Gracias a GinLo (te gusta la obra de Tolkien?), orora97, LoveDamonSalvatore, UshieVictoria y a los fantasmitas por los reviews, favs, follows y las visitas.**

**Estuve intentando seguir los consejos sobre los diálogo, pero no se como cambiar el formato de párrafo en esta página, y si no me quedan con espacios de por medio. Y lo de no nombrar a Elijah era para generar suspenso, pero veo que no sirvió xD**

**Como siempre sean bienvenidas las críticas y consejos.**

* * *

El auto se frenó frente a la casa, donde Caroline, preocupada, esperaba en el porche, había oído el motor desde hacía varias cuadras.

Una alcoholizada Sophie cerró con un golpe la puerta y Damon lanzó una maldición y pisó el acelerador. Se acercó a la casa con unos pasos torpes.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Caroline caminando hacia ella.

—¡Nada!, eso sucedió— gritó histérica. —Estaba con el hombre más endemoniadamente sexy del mundo y tu amiga Elena lo llamó y el salió corriendo hacia aquí— su voz tenía un tono irritantemente agudo.

Caroline suspiró, en parte tranquila porque sabía que no volvería a acercarse a Damon, pero tampoco le gustaba ver mal a su prima y la abrazó.—Ya, cálmate, sabes que no vale la…— se interrumpió al ver la marca de los dientes en el cuello. —¿Te ha hecho daño ese idiota?

—No Care…— Respondió más calmada, mientras se frotaba los ojos, corriéndose el maquillaje.—Lo he dejado alimentarse de mi, pero ya basta, estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir.— Se apartó de su prima y caminó hacia el interior de la casa. Caroline la veía con una mueca triste.

El sol ya salía cuando entraron.

* * *

Una cálida luz rojiza entraba por la venta y la despertó. Sintió algo sobre su pecho y vio una bola de pelos negra, la acarició mientras se quejaba por levantarse.

Sophie se sentó, haciendo que su gata saliera corriendo. Miró por la ventana y se sorprendió, ya estaba atardeciendo, había dormido todo el día, y peor, se había acostado con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Sentía como su cabeza estaba por estallar y emanaba un intenso olor a alcohol.

Se dirigió al baño.

Mientras se duchaba pensó en lo que había ocurrido, había tomado tanto que no recordaba demasiado, solo lo que había pasado con Damon y unos ojos chocolates que le sonreían, se acarició inconscientemente la mano.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Caroline, tenía en sus brazos unas cuantas macetas con flores.

—Mi hermano me ha dicho que tu cuarteto de cuerdas canceló y hace falta un cellista.

Un par de muchachas pasaron junto a ellos y Caroline las detuvo—Tengan, llévense esto a donde lo indica el plano que ustedes deberían haber estudiado— dijo dándoles las flores, puso sus manos en la cintura mientras volvía su atención hacia él. —Vaya, no sabía que fueras músico.

—Mil años es un largo tiempo para no hacer nada— sonrió.

—Muy bien Elijah, pero te pagaré, no voy a aceptar ningún favor de tu hermano— dijo Caroline con un tono serio que no admitía negaciones, no le gustaba deberle favores a Klaus, el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se estremeciera.

—No es necesario— Elijah se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando, dejando a Caroline con las palabras en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

Caroline aflojó sus músculos faciales y sonrío aliviada, un problema menos que resolver y en parte se lo agradecía a Klaus. —¿Pueden encargarse ustedes del resto?— preguntó llamando la atención de todo el comité.— No se preocupen, mañana vendré a arreglar todo lo que hagan mal. — una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para luego transformarse completamente, su entrecejo fruncido y las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo. —Enserio, háganlo bien.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó pisando fuerte, llegó a su coche y sonrío al ver su reflejo, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. Sacudió la cabeza y se subió, dirigiéndose a casa.

Al llegar, como de costumbre, su madre no se encontraba en la casa, suspiró y subió las escaleras, el exquisito sonido de las cuerdas frotadas de la viola convertía una simple melodía en un deleite, realmente su prima tocaba bien. Se quedó unos momentos admirando para luego interrumpirla. —Sophie… necesito que toques mañana— dijo con un tono dulce mientras abría la puerta de la habitación — El cuarteto de cuerdas ha fallado y solo me falta una violista, por favor di que si— suplicó cual niña pequeña.

Sophie enarcó una ceja y la apuntó con el arco — Esperaste a decírmelo a último momento para que no pueda negarme ¿verdad?

—No, lo juro, cancelaron a último momento, por favor, sólo será para el baile del certamen, luego pondré música en un reproductor, por favor, sería una desgracia que se arruinara todo. — los gestos de Caroline eran exagerados, explicaba haciendo grandes movimientos con los brazos.

Otra vez se estaba dejando convencer por su prima, ¿Acaso no podía decirle que no? Sonrió de lado y negó. — De acuerdo, pero sólo para el baile, no quiero perderme todo el evento

—¡Geniaal! — chilló y aplaudió como una niña, para luego abrazarla como solía hacer.


End file.
